Kou Takayuki
Kou Takayuki (幸隆行, Takayuki Kou) Is the main protaganist of Ghost View. He is a young boy who is interested in horror. History ﻿Kou is an intelligent kid, however his main vice is his sheer laziness. He has a habit of playing video games at inappropriate times and tends to slack off in school. As a child, he held a strong fear and disdain of ghosts, avoiding them at all costs. This changed at the age of 14 when he began researching spirits due to experiences he had. When he was a kid his best friend was and still is Mamaro Fuji. His father is deceased and he lives with only his mom, no brothers or sisters. It hasn't been explained how his father died, but it appears to be very traumitizing on Kou. When his best friend Mamaro moved away, he became good friends with Kenji Mimoto. His cousin is Miyako Takayuki. Kou is far from popular, although has a crush on the most popular girl at school, Asami Mioni. One day, Kou mistakingly recieved a package for Paranormal Mission. Inside the package was the equipment to perform ghost hunts. ﻿Present Day Kou hangs out with his friends Mamaro and Kenji and his cousin Miyako every day pretty much. He loves to play tennis, Massive Legion, and do ghost hunts. He has a weak relationship with his mom and often gets in trouble with the school bullies. Appearance Kou is rather gaunt, having little muscle, and being noticeably thin. Despite this, Kou is considerably tall, standing at a head taller than Miyako, and evidently being slightly taller than Kenji. His hair is dark brown and nearly covers his brown eyes. Kou's clothing consists of a grey jacket, with a black shirt and baggy, dark blue pants. He normally wears white sneakers. After his incident with the Wailing Banshee, he has a scar right under his right eye. ﻿ Personality Kou is almost fearless. He is determined to get footage of paranormal activity regardless of the risks. He is relatively weak and can be considered nerdy. At school, he conducts a reclusive attitude, straying away from the main crowd, and being his own individual. As a result of this, he isn't popular and it has been mentioned he has never kissed, or even went out with a girl before. He likes to spend his time playing Massive Legion or doing ghost hunts. Occassionally he plays tennis. The interest that is the most protruding is his love for horror. His favorite television show is "Paranormal Mission", which is a show about hunting and capturing footage of ghosts and demons. He likes to spend time with Asami Mioni but enjoys spending time with her even more once he finds out it's getting on the nerves of one of the school bullies, Ken Sugomiya. Kou has been shown to have a talent for strategizing, due to him leading a large group of online people successfully through raids on his favorite game, "Massive Legion". His tactical skills are also demonstrated on ghost hunts, he usually plans the investigation, suggesting the best areas to perform certain acts. Another trait, or perhaps downfall of Kou, is that he is an excellent liar, and comes up with conceivable lies almost instantly. Relationships Relationship With Asami Mioni. His relationship with Asami at first is weak, and not very receptive, due to him simply being intimidated by her beauty. She also considers him to be a nerd, and dislikes him for not being popular. This changes when she gets curious of what he has been doing, and follows him, discovering he is a truly interesting individual. It should also be noted that Kou is very attracted to Asami, wishing more than anything to go out with her. Relationship With Miyako Takayuki. Miyako and Kou are cousins. They have always been close since birth, and enjoy many of the same activities. For example, they play video games together, both like horror movies, and have both researched ghosts dilligently at some point in their lives. Relationship With Mamaro Fuji. Kou and Mamaro have been friends since they were very young, implied by Mamaro when he said "Oh jeez, a really long time. About 12 years or so now". That would make Kou 4, and Mamaro around 5 or 6. Unlike Kou, Mamaro has always been interested in ghosts, and was trying to get Kou to ghost hunt on numerous occassions as children. Their bond remains as close as brothers, and they would probably do anything for eachother. Relationship With Kenji Mimoto. Kenji and Kou have been friends for around 2 or 3 years. He replaced Mamaro after he moved away, making Kenji and Kou close friends, however nothing compared to Kou and Mamaro's friendship. Kenji and Kou's relationship consists of friendly sarcasm, and mainly just comic relief. They have on occassion been shown to risk their lives for eachothers safety, making them closer than how they superficially act. Relationship With Ken Sugomiya. Ken is Asami's current boyfriend, rendering him the instant rival of Kou. They truly hate eachother, showing Ken numerously beating up Kou, calling him names, and making sneering jokes. Kou has retaliated to this, and usually starts the fight, in spite of his initial weakness. Relationship With Hotaku Mirashita. Kou and Hotaku recently met, and have been shown to be extremely alike, hinting a new rivalry for Kou. Quotes *"Sorry, I play to win" *"Everything looks ordinary, no new messages." *"Shit what do I say? I could lie, I know I could make a plausible story up. But I don’t want to lie to her, and what if she finds out? That'd be even worse! Crap." *"Oh, yeah. It is best that way so we take down their main defense from the beginning."﻿